One punch Louds
by RCurrent
Summary: Multicrossover del Fandom de The Loud House con el Ánime One punch man. Homenaje a autores tanto de Fanfiction como Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

_**One Punch Louds**_

 _Multicrossover del fandom._

 _Algunos autores aparecerán solo en este capítulo, en los siguientes puede que solo aparezcan los OCs._

* * *

En una tormenta extraña, un grupo de personas caía en medio de una ciudad aparentemente deshabitada.

Rob: Ke Verga, ¿a onde nos trajiste, RCurrent?

RCurrent: a un universo de The Loud House combinado con mi ánime preferido. (Tono tranquilo pero con una sonrisa)

MontanaHatsune92: Che, ¿que era eso que es "tan importante?

RCurrent: mi nuevo universo que quiero mostrarles. Rob, Montana, Alexander, Dimiri, J Nagrera, Reila Vann, Evelyn, Santiago, Nega, Augusto Spiller, Transgresor, Koslov, Julex93, Octware, amigos míos, Y Banghg.

Banghg: hombre, ya. (Dice con molestia)

RCurrent: (Je je je, si puedo verlo así aunque sea una vez, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar) OCs, Autores, y Banghg, contemplen allí (Señala a un enorme cráter de escombros.)

?: ¡Auxilio!

Se oyó un grito pidiendo ayuda, el autor-Anfitrión chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en el centro, en el se podía ver una niña asustada en los brazos de su madre, la niña estaba llorando.

Entonces apareció un ser hecho de piel morada de orejas puntiagudas y antenas prominentes en su frente.

Aquel ser extendió su mano para agarrar a la madre y a la niña.

Mujer: ¡AYUDA!

Alexander: Debemos salvarlas!

Santiago: ¡Esa cosa parece que causó toda esta destrucción!

RCurrent: (Los para) alto.

Alexander: Debes estar bromeando, ¡va a matarlas!

Nega: Je je je, creo que esto será muy divertido.

RCurrent: Solo esperen y verán.

Cuando la mano de aquel "hombre" iba a tomarlas, algo apareció y las llevó a un lado.

Hombre de morado: Mmmhh?

Entonces aparecieron un chico de camisa naranja, sus hermanas, una de blusa cyan, otra de verde marino, otra de color morado, otra con una camisa deportiva rojo y blanco con el 1 estampado, una chica de vestido negro con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, una niña de gorra roja y overol azul junto a una de vestido rosa y guantes, y una chica de anteojos con suéter verde.

Uno pensaría que se trataría de los Hermanos Louds, pero faltaba Lily.

Y Todos ellos tenían el cabello blanco como principal característica.

Rob: Che, un AU donde todos los Louds tienen el pelo blanco?

Reila: Un momento, falta Lily.

RCurrent: Je je, eso no es todo.

Nega: Bueno, al menos puedo ver si ese "Picolo morado" mata a esos debiluchos.

Transgresor: ¿De que ánime estamos hablando?

RCurrent: Shhh.

Hombre de Morado: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Entonces Los "Louds" se dan la vuelta y se pone enfrente de el.

Lincoln: Superhéroes por diversión.

Hombre de morado: Que argumento tan mundano. Yo he nacido por causa de la polución constante con la que ustedes, los humanos han mancillado el planeta.

Entonces aquel "Picolo morado" se dividió en 10 clones, cada uno frente a un respectivo Loud.

Louds: Mmhh?

RCurrent: Si, aquí se puede clonar.

Vaccine man: SOY **VACCINE MAN**. (Se presentó) La tierra en su totalidad es un ser vivo, y vosotros los humanos no son más que gérmenes insaciables en su enterno afán de corromperla!

MontanaHatsune92: Se de ecologistas radicales, pero esto es ridículo!

Alexander: Se a lo que te refieres, yo le haría mismo que al resto junto a las feministas, supremacistas y corruptos que acabé quemando y mandando al hades, donde merecen estar.

Rob: Pero este picolo está bien diferente, una versión afro ... tailandesa o pirata del original.

Vaccine Man empezó a crecer en músculos.

Vaccine Man: Yo he nacido por la voluntad del mismísimo planeta para destruir a los humanos! (Le crecen los colmillos y sus ojos se vuelven rojos) Y A VUESTRA PERVERSA CIVILIZACIÓN!

Rob: ¡ALA VERGA!

Dimitri. AYAYAYY!

Alexander: ¡está creciendo!

Santiago: De acuerdo, el me asustó!

El piel morada continuó creciendo y hablando. Volviéndose el y sus clones un ser gigante de ojos rojos y dientes y garras afilados idénticos.

Vaccine Man: Y USTEDES ME HABLAN DE "TIEMPO LIBRE" ¡¿TE PARECE QUE TENGO PINTA DE HOBBY?! COMO OSAN UNO SIMPLES HUMANOS PLANTARME CARA MI, EL APÓSTOL DE NUESTRA MADRE TIERRA ¡NO SON MÁS QUE SIMPLES ...!

 _ **¡POW!**_

Y cuando cada una de las Louds y Lincoln propinó un golpe, destruyeron a "Vaccine Man" y a sus clones, y las partes saltando a todos lados.

Alexander: ¡...!

Nega: ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿COMO ELLOS...?! ¡¿COMO ...?!

Santiago: ¡Ah...! ¡Ah...!

MontanaHatsune92: (Boca abierta)

Reila Van: WAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Banghg: ¡PERO QU...! ¡Q...QU..!

Augusto Spiller: (Misma expresión que montana)

Rob: La WEA ALEATORIA, ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? ESO ESTUVO DE PUTÍSMA MADRE.

RCurrent: (Susurra así mismo) Je je, lo logré ...

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que todos los hermanos Loud habían, de un puñetazo, derrotado a Vaccine man, con sus partes lloviendo por todos lados, pero muy pronto cada uno, con una expresión de frustración y derrota, cayeron al suelo.

Luna: Otra vez ... acaba igual

Lori: De nuevo ... igual ... ¿de un solo golpe?

Lana: Otra vez... terminamos...

Lola: ¿De un solo golpe?

Luan: No inventes ... ¿otra vez ... con un simple golpe ... todo termina?

Lucy: Se ha repetido lo mismo ... ¿Otra vez?

Lisa: El oponente ... se veía fuerte, impotente, poderoso y... y aún así... de un solo golpe ... ¿acaba todo?

Todos Los Louds: MADICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

* * *

Perdón, hace tiempo que quería hacer esto, me encanta One Punch man. :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Punch Louds**_

 _Multicrossover del fandom de TLH con el Universo de One Punch man._

* * *

La casa donde Vivían los Louds era bastante amplia, uno pensaría que es casi como una mansión, pues tenía precisamente 11 habitaciones grandes para cada hermano Loud, 11 baños, un comedor de 3 metros cuadrados y 3 de alto, y una sala de estar del mismo tamaño, pero de alto normal, la parte más pequeña y algo monótona de la "mansión" sería la cocina, la cual era bastante pequeña.

En la sala de estar, los chicos, sus OCs estaban esperando a que los Louds se terminaran de bañar, mientras eran acompañados por una joven de al parecer 13 años que estaba haciendo lagartijas mientras sudaba cual pollo en un horno, sumado a su destacado cabello, que era rubio, pero desde la raíz de sus mechones de cada pelo suyo, se estaban tornando blanco, mientras de su cabello "goteaban" gotas de color amarillo al suelo. Vestía una blusa lavanda y un overoll azul como lana.

MontanaHatsune92: Esa chica no ha parado de hacer ejercicio desde que llegamos. Espera, ¿acaso se trata de Lily?

Alexander: Así parece, lo que le queda de rubio la hace reconocible.

Reila: Ha cumplido trece años. Se ve como una niña de trece.

Lily: Noventa y siete ... Noventa y ocho ... Noventa y Nueve ... CIEN.

Entonces Lily se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacer abdominales.

Lily: Uno ... dos ... tres ... cuatro ...

Santiago: Che, que estas haciendo, Lily (Preguntó el Argentino)

Lily: Abdominales.

Banghg: ¿y para que?

Lily: Pues porque estoy entrenando (Respondió la Loud menor) mis hermanos hicieron el mismo entrenamiento hace 3 años para convertirse en superhéroes.

Rob: No mames! ¿Este es un AU de superhéroes?

RCurrent: Más bien, es un universo que depende mucho de los héroes debido a que esta Tierra sufre de constantes ataques. Y estos Louds pueden derrotar a cualquier amenaza **de un solo golpe** , como vieron cuando derrotaron a "Vaccine man"

MontanaHatsune92: En eso estás en lo cierto (Respondió) al principio no sabía que planeabas, pero me dejaste sin palabras cuando estos Louds acabaron con ese Picolo morado, como tu dices, de un solo golpe.

RCurrent: Si, pero en este caso, Lincoln y sus hermanas están pasando por una "crisis de Aburrimiento" ya saben, crisis, como la de Venezuela. (Bromeo) pero en serio, si la tienen, al no tener a alguien que esté a su altura, tener el poder absoluto para ellos es ya totalmente aburrido.

Augusto Spiller: ¿Bromeas? el poder absoluto suena genial.

RCurrent: Imagínense jugar algún videojuego como Crash, Spyro, GTA u otro juego con los trucos, puedes hacer lo que sea, no puedes perder, pero luego ¿como se vuelve entonces? se vuelve aburrido, eso es lo que tienen estos Louds, al no haber nadie que les pueda derrotar, están aburridos y han desarrollado un carácter apático.

Santiago: si lo pones así, si, suena bastante aburrido, además de ser muy monótono.

 **(Baño)**

Se puede ver a cada uno de los Louds en una bañera, con el agua hasta la boca, sin hacer nada mientras los juguetes en algunos de ellos simplemente flotaban en el agua convenientemente de color verde. Empezaron a comentar o "hablar" solos, o bien, pensar en voz alta. Cada uno en un baño distinto.

Lincoln: Desde que hice el cómic de "Ace Savvy y Full House Gang" comencé a imaginarme lo que era ser un superhéroe de verdad, mis hermanas también comenzaron a imaginarse el ser superhéroínas de verdad.

Lori: Aunque ... eso fue cuando eramos niños, pero se puede decir que a pesar de eso, no nos desviamos de nuestros sueños.

Leni: Crecimos ... seguimos nuestros sueños.

Luna: Aunque luego ... todos acabamos desempleados, así que tuve que buscar algo más, aunque no nos fue muy bien.

Luan: Menos al principio, nos rechazaron en todos las entrevistas, o no "estábamos a la altura"

Lynn: o ya había alguien más disponible o que ya fue elegido antes que yo.

Lucy: Fue por casi 7 meses en esos años, todos esos intentos frustrados me dejaron muy deprimida.

Lola: Y cuando me quedé sin dinero para seguir manteniendo la casa.

Lana: tuve que buscar como mantenerme a mi y a nosotros estables económicamente.

Lisa: Íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, de ves en cuando nos separamos para abarcar más terreno, y seguimos así durante mucho, hasta ese día.

* * *

 _Hace 3 años._

Hombre: ¡Corran, un Kaijin!

Varias personas en una calle angosta comenzaron a huir, pues había aparecido un ser similar a un lagarto bípedo de larga cola y con plumas en la cabeza, de color verde por encima y amarillo lima por debajo.

M Lagarto: _¡Ze ze ze! ¡Tiemblen, zimioz bípedoz! (Exclamó) Loz lagartoz hemoz venido dezde laz profundidadez Zubterráneaz para vengarnoz de la que ozó burlarze de nozotroz, los Lagartozzzz!_

Pero no uno solo, varios otros lagartos habían aparecido en diferentes sectores de la ciudad. y 10 de ellos convenientemente se toparon con cada hermano Loud, que no mostraban miedo, y mucho menos interés.

M Lagarto: (O Monstruo Lagarto) Zezeze, y tu ¿por que no correz?

Lori: La verdad ... no tengo ganas de correr, y menos huir.

M Lagarto: (Otro, en otro lugar) Adivino ¿te deje con tanto miedo que tuz piernaz se te han quedado paralizadaz?

Lynn: No ... (Respondió) es otra cosa.

M Lagarto: (Otro, en otro lugar) Mmmhh? déjame adivinar ¿eres una trabajadora de oficina con un empleo deprimente?

Lana: No.

Lola: Estoy desempleada.

Lincoln: Estoy desempleado.

M Lagarto: (Seseo de serpiente con la lengua) ?

Lucy: Me rechazaron en otra entrevista. Y no es la primera vez que me sucede.

Leni: Ya me ha pasado tantas veces que ya no estoy con ánimo.

Luna: Ni siquiera como para querer huir.

Luan: y ¿por que querría huir?

Al oír en un tiempo sincronizado, esto dejó al (los) Lagarto(s) confundido(s)

M Lagarto(s): Mmmhh, tienez loz ojoz zin alma y parecen muertoz, igual a los ojoz muertoz de nozotroz loz lagartoz, como tenemoz ezo en común te dejaré vivir ezta vez (Se empiezan a marchar) Además ... en ezte momento eztamoz yo y miz compañeroz en buzca de algo máz grande: Una niña con una barbilla partida

Aunque esos Monstruos lagartos los dejaron vivir, no le dieron mucha importancia y decidieron irse.

 _(En una plaza)_

Lincoln y sus hermanas se reunieron en aquel lugar.

Lincoln: ¿alguna ha conseguido algo?

Chicas: No.

Lincoln: Yo tampoco.

Lori: Literalmente estamos en medio de una metrópolis y no hemos conseguido suerte al obtener alguno empleo, a mi me quedan 30 000 dólares.

Gemelas: nosotras tenemos 1 000.

Luan: yo Tengo 2 000 con 50 centavos.

Lisa: Solo me quedan 7 monedas de 10 dolares.

Lucy: A mi me quedan 20 00 dolares.

Lincoln: yo conservo 30 500 dolares.

Lynn: A mi me quedan 500 dólares.

Lisa: solo tengo 80 centavos.

Luna: yo ... me he quedado sin dinero.

Leni: a mi solo me quedan 20 dolares.

Lori: Rayos, será mejor que busquemos empleos pronto antes de que se nos acabe el dinero.

Pero entonces una pelota rebotó por la cabeza de Luan y regresó para ser recogida por una niña.

Luan: Au! ten más cuidado ni...

No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir al ver a la niña que arrojó accidentalmente la golpeó con su pelota, era de al parecer unos 7 años, cabello negro, blusa crema y zapatos cafés con medias azules.

y con una prominente barbilla partida.

Aunque más parecían huevos en la cara y no en la entrepierna en un hombre como debería ser.

Luan: cuidado, niña (ay, que asco, es como si viera la entrepierna de un hombre en la barbilla de esa niña)

Niña: Ah, lo siento.

Lola: (Ew, que fea es ella, mejor hago que nos vayamos a otra parte para no tener que ver su fea cara, iugh..)

Lana: (Su barbilla es horrenda)

Luna: (No puede quitar los ojos de la barbilla de esa niña) Que asco ... (Susurró)

Lincoln: (Por mucho que me duela decirlo, esa niña es asquerosa, está horrible con esa barbilla, parecen escrotos)

Lori: (Wacala, que fea tiene la barbilla)

Leni: (Eww ...)

Pero entonces.

Recuerdo que Lincoln y sus hermanas tienen: _eztamoz yo y miz compañeroz en buzca de algo máz grande: Una niña con una barbilla partida._

Los Loud prestan atención a la niña, pero no de asco, sino con nerviosismo por ella. Pues al recordar lo que esos lagartos les dijeron, esa niña coincidía con esas características: una barbilla partida.

Niña: (jugando con su pelota) ¿que tanto me ven? (Dijo confundida)

Lincoln: Oye, ¿de casualidad, no haz molestado a un Kaijin?

Niña: MMmmmhhh, no lo sé. Pero me topé con un montón de lagartos gigantes durmiendo en un callejón, así que les dibujé pezones a todos ellos, je je je (Ríe) se veían bastante como machos, solo les faltaba los biceps.

Lincoln: (Es ella, maldición, está más que muerta)

Lori: (Oh, rayos, ya valió madres esta niña)

Leni: (Rayos, esta niña está muerta, si la encuentran, la harán puré)

Luna: (Oh, no, esta ya valió madres, acaba de hacer algo muy estúpido, y le saldrá caro, rayos)

Luan: (Es ella, rayos, la que busca ese lagarto, si la encuentra, la a va a matar)

Lynn: (Ya valió madres esta chamaca)

Lucy: (Esta niña se ha condenado así misma, no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que ha hecho)

Lola: (Le va a hacer puré ese lagarto, rayos)

Lana: (Demonios, me alegra no ser ella, ya esta muerta)

Lisa: (Esta unidad infantil no sabe lo que ha hecho, se auto comprometió y sentenció)

Niña: Uhhh, ¿que tanto me miran?

Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo un poco ... no parecía algo importante, ni que esa niña fuera su responsabilidad.

?: TE TENGO.

Pero antes de que uno de ellos pudiera matarla, la niña fue salvada por una de las chicas que la atrapó y esquivó el golpe del lagarto.

Lynn: (Pero que estoy haciendo?)

M lagarto 1: ZE ZE ZE! AHÍ ESTAZ, MOCOZA.

Niña: AH?!

Lori: ¡sal de aquí, esos lagartos vienen por ti! Vete ya, ahora!

Niña: ah...

Luna: No te preocupes por nosotros, solo corre!

Niña: Pero ... no puedo (Respondió) debo recuperar mi pelota.

Lola: ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Entonces uno de los lagartos, que tenía la pelota de la niña de barbilla partida, y la aplastó con su pata.

Monstruos lagartos: ZE ZE ZE ZE ZE ZE! (Ríen)

M Lagarto 3: ojoz fríoz (Dice a Luna) ¿Que tienen en mente?

M Lagarto 7: No van a proteger a la mocoza de la barbilla ¿verdad?

Lana: ¡Ah, por favor! ¿En serio van a matar a esta niña solo por una estúpida broma?

Luan: Si, Están exagerando. ni mis hermanos se ponían tan exagerados con las mías en mi tiempo.

Entonces los lagartos rieron.

M Lagarto: Ze ze, No importa, hemoz matado por mucho menoz (Respondió) Quien oze burlarze de nozotroz paga, ZIN EXCEPCIONEZ.

Lagartos: (al unísono) EZA MOCOZA DIBUJO PEZONES RIDÍCULOZ EN NUESTROZ PECHOZ CON MARACOR PERMANENTEEEEEEE!

M Lagarto 4: ¡¿Zaben lo difícil que ez para un reptil tener que lavarze con agua fría?!

M Lagarto 9: Ademáz ziempre se noz cae la piel luego de un baño.

M Lagarto 1: Meteoz en nueztro camino y por nuestraz faldaz ezcocezaz que esas entrevistas suyas serán las últimas.

Louds: ...

Lagartos: ...

Niña: Uh?...

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, hasta que ... los Louds comenzaron a mostrar ligeras sonrisas y pequeñas convulsiones, para luego.

Louds: JA JA JA JA JA (Rieron a más no poder) JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Los lagartos se quedaron confundidos.

Luan: amigo, me acabo de acordar (Dijo Luan recuperando aire) en lo que a mi y a mis hermanos respecta, me hacer recordar a una caricatura.

M Lagarto: A ELLOS!

Entonces los lagartos golpearon a Los hermanos, empujándolos a diferentes lugares.

Niña: ¡AH! (Gritó al ver que los lagartos la rodearon y el del medio estaba apunto de darle el golpe de gracia ... cuando recibió un golpe de una piedra arrojada.)

Lynn había arrojado la piedra.

Lynn: Deténganse (Respondió algo magullada, igual que sus hermanos) si te veo matar a una niña voy a tener pesadillas.

M Lagarto 8: ¿Vinieron por más?

Luan: (Un paso al frente) no voy a permitir que hagan esto.

Gemelas: (Algo magulladas también) Nosotras también ...

Lincoln: yo tampoco (Escupe) me quedaré ahí viendo como lastiman a una niña por muy fea que esté.

Lori: ¿Saben que, chicos? esto me hizo recordar, cuando Leni y yo eramos jóvenes ... quedamos muy alagadas por el cómic de Lincoln con nosotras como superhéroínas, cuando todo se fue al caño, solo ese viejo sueño de tal vez ... solo tal vez, poder ser unas superhéroinas de verdad, ¡No unas malditas desempleadas!

Lucy: (Escupe también y se reincorpora) Yo tampoco me quedaré viendo.

Leni: Ni yo.

Luna y Lincoln: ¡PELEEN, LAGARTOS!

M Lagartos: Graaaaaahhhhh

Se arrojaron al combate, listos para matar.

Lincoln: ¡AHORA!

entonces cuando Lincoln gritó, las chicas reaccionaron cuando los lagartos intentaron atacarlas, saltaron sobre ellos, y con sogas hechas ya sea con sus ropas (abrigos, chalecos o bufandas) que ataron a las antenas de la frente de los lagartos, comenzaron a jalar.

Hasta que ...

Lagartos: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Fue el grito que hicieron cuando, una vez que sus "antenas" de la frente se desprendieron de cada uno, con ella salieron todos los órganos internos y sesos cual fuentes.

Niña: (Se queda con cara de mensa al ver como todos los órganos de los monstruos lagartos se salen)

y luego se desplomaron los lagartos, muertos al fin, cada uno frente a cada Loud.

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

Desde entonces Lincoln y sus hermanas comenzaron a entrenar todos los días, ejercitando sus cuerpos a más no poder y traspasando sus límites, entrenaron por 3 años, tanto así que a todas se les encaneció el cabello, quedando blanco igual al de su hermano Lincoln.

Pero ... hay algo que no encajaba, había algo que no era como se suponía que debería ser.

¿por que Lincoln y sus hermanas solían estar así? ¿por que se sentían tan desdichados? ahora eran los héroes que siempre soñaron, no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera estar a su altura, derrotando a todos sus rivales de un solo puñetazo, pero luego de tantas victorias. Solo había un vacío, sin nada, excepto el oscuro tormento del absoluto y total aburrimiento.

Ese fue el recuerdo y posterior reflexión de Lincoln y sus hermanas, cada uno en una tina con agua convenientemente de color verde. Sin hacer nada de momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un par de calles al noreste de la ciudad. Un par de chicos eran recibidos en una casa por otro chico.

Chico: Hola kent11.

LordKent11: BrianDX, Ficlover93, Jackobs-Snipper, ¿que hay?

Ficlover: Pues resulta que un amigo nos ha llamado a una especie de "Reunión"

Lordkent11: ¿Que clase de reunión?

Jackobs-snipper: No sabemos, solo dijo eso y ya. Mira (Muestra una nota.)

 _Estoy llamando a los demás autores en este universo-homenaje que he creado, pues nos enfrentamos a un problema de proporciones dimensionales, necesito que todos ustedes, del más popular al más nuevo vengan, ¡Rápido!_

 _R_

 _PD: No pregunten que es todavía, es muy importante, **en serio**_

Jackobs-Snipper: y escribió eso con letras en negrita (señaló a la frase)

Ficolver93: Nosotros ya íbamos para allá, pero un monstruo causó destrozos, así que tenemos que ir por el camino largo, ¿pero sabes lo raro? es que de pronto, dijeron que el monstruo había sido derrotado.

LordKent11: Solo así?

BrianDX: Si, se que es raro, pero así fue (Respondió) yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijeron los demás chicos.

LordKent11: espera ¿hay más?

Jakobs-snipper: Si, también están Slahs Torrance, sonikdc, AnonimousReader98 y MightyMitch47. (Argumentó) nos dirigimos en mi van a donde la nota que a cada uno nos ha llegado, nos ha indicado.

LordKent11: Que raro, a mi no me ha llegado alguna.

Entonces vieron que un cartero dejaba algo en el buzón.

LordKent11: o tal vez si ...

El autor fue a ver el buzón y al abrirlo, no encontró nada más que una carta que decía exactamente lo mismo que decía la carta del grupo, hasta la palabra "En serio" estaba igual, en negrita, lo que indicaba que podría ser importante, además de la dirección a donde tendrían que dirigirse.

LordKent11: Si, ya me llegó (Respondió mostrándola)

Ficlover93: vale, mejor vayamos a ver que es eso tan importante de lo que está hablado quien sea que haya mandado esta carta.

LordKent11: Ficlover93, te ves algo deprimido.

Ficlover93: no, no es nada (Respondió) Solo vamos, ¿si?

LordKent11 y Jackobs-Snipper: de acuerdo (Responden ambos, algo dudosos respecto al tono del mexicano)

* * *

Alexander: En serio, sigo sin creer que Leni realmente pudo hacer trisas a ese monstruo de un solo golpe (Dijo mientras tomaba una tasa de café) estos Louds si que son fuertes.

RCurrent: No son fuertes (Respondió) Están Rotisimos.

MontanaHatsune92: No inventes, che, ¿como se te ocurrió hacerlos así de fuertes?

RCurrent: Me encanta One Punch Man. Tu dices Saint Seyia, AlejinX dice One piece, varios dicen Dragon Ball, yo digo One punch man, je je je.

Reila Vann: Wow, amigito, si que te has lucido.

Trasngresor3003: Si, digo, fue bastante cómico ver a ese monstruo, super poderoso e intimidante, y aún así, caer de un solo golpe ante Lincoln y sus hermanas, eso jamás me lo esperé. Y menos el hecho de que no solo Lincoln fuera peliblanco, sus hermanas también.

Rob: Bueno, je je, excepto Lily (Respondió Señalando a la mencionada, la cual seguía haciendo ejercicio, con las puntas de su cabello aún rubias, pero la raíz de los mechones se estaba tornando blanca, además de que de estas, goteaban de su cabello gotas de un líquido amarillo, como si fuera de pintura) o más o menos...

RCurrent: Si que lo fue, (Respondió a Transgresor) por cierto, fue un placer que usaras a mi OC en tu historia, y no te preocupes, si tardas, razones tendrás, como todos aquí, no tienen para que preocuparse, si tardan en hacer sus historias, razones tendrán.

MontanaHatsune92: Gracias por el apoyo amigo. (Respondió) pero, a propósito, ¿para que nos trajiste aquí? no nos has dicho nada desde que llegamos.

El chileno dejó su tasa de café y se puso de pie, con la mirada al suelo, para luego caminar a una ventana y quedarse mirando hacia afuera, dejando a todos confundidos. El autor no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar, los Louds ya hicieron acto de presencia luego de vestirse tras el baño que se dieron. Pero Lily fue la única que no prestó atención, pues, durante todo ese tiempo, hizo lagartijas y sentadillas, para luego hacer abdominales, 100 en total cada uno, además de que solo había sido vista comer solamente un plátano en todo el día, además de que la calefacción estaba apagada.

Lincoln: ah, ¿que hay?

Transgresor3003: Ah, Lincoln, Chicas, ya llegaron.

Alexander: Estábamos por preguntarle a RCurrent por que nos trajo aquí.

Lisa: ya veo ¿y?

J Nagrera: Solo fue a asomarse por la ventana (lo señaló) y ahí está.

MontanaHatsune: un momento ¿a donde se fue Nega?

Augusto Spiller: Ni idea.

* * *

Ficolver93: gracias por el apoyo chicos.

AnonimousReader98: Vamos amigo, tienes buenas historias, solo ignora a los haters, ellos no saben nada.

LordKent11: si, tus historias son muy buenas, además has dado buen pie en como las narras, tienes potencial.

Ficolver93: gracias chicos.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Punch Louds**_

 _Multicrossover del fandom de TLH con el Universo de One Punch man._

* * *

 _Estamos en vivo desde ciudad Metro, informamos a las personas aledañas a la ciudad de que se les pide una evacuación inmediata, se ha detectado una amenaza Nivel Tigre, un enjambre de mosquitos ha matado a casi todos los animales aledaños a la ciudad metro, y a algunas personas también, repito, se le pide a la ciudadanía evacuar, ya, amenaza nivel Tigre._

Ciudad Metro quedó completamente desierta ante la evacuación, o eso parecía. Pues un tipo que tenía una palanca y un saco, estaba saqueando.

Ladrón: Je je, si ya no hay nadie, no hay nadie que me impida robar. (Respondió) como si alguien fuera a morirse de una picadura de mosquito. y que si pierdo un poco de sangre si puedo irme con todo esto (Menciona a su saco lleno de cosas)

 **ZUM!**

Ladrón: ¿Ah? ¿eso fue el viento?

Entonces vio como un mosquito revoloteaba a su alrededor. Luego 2, luego 6, y luego 15.

Ladrón: ah, ¡AHH! ¡¿Pero que?! ¡Aahhh! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Al final, fue cubierto por un enjambre de mosquitos, luego de que se fueran, dejaron nada más que un cadáver momificado y drenado de sangre.

Los mosquitos se unieron a una nube de mosquitos más grande, además de que otras también estaban haciendo lo mismo proviniendo de diversos lugares de la ciudad, dentro de toda esa aglomeración de mosquitos, una luz roja se pudo notar dentro de aquella nube, mostrando una silueta aparentemente femenina, mientras que el brillo rojo parecía provenir de su "¿Abdomen?"

?: (Se relame los labios) ahhh, mmhhh.

y su "abdomen" creció.

Mujer: Ahhh, vamos, esa no es sangre suficiente para satisfacerme (Mira hacia arriba) ahora, vayan por más para mi ... ¿uh?

?: Objetivo Detectado.

Un disparo de fuego fue directo contra la mujer mosquito, quien por poco pudo esquivar ese ataque. Revelando a una chica de aparentes 15 años, rubia, con un mechón celeste, chaqueta azul, pantalones rojos y debajo de su chaqueta, lo que parecía ser un torso metálico reforzado, además de sus ojos amarillos con globos oculares negros, de aspecto sintético.

Mujer mosquito: uh?

?: Si los mosquitos estaban coordinados de aquel forma, deduje que solo podría tratarse de una fuente, y veo que haces que los mosquitos chupen sangre y luego te la quedas toda. (Comentó la rubia) debes estar controlando a todos y a cada uno con un tipo de señal. Eso explicaría su anormal comportamiento. entonces, si me deshago de ti ¿el enjambre se dispersará?

Mujer mosquito: Fu fu fu, (Rió) nuestro siguiente plato está servido mis pequeños, vaciénla por completo.

Entonces los mosquitos rodearon a la rubia en un tornado oscuro.

Pero no poseía sangre en absoluto, era un cuerpo completamente mecánico.

Chica: Incinerar.

Entonces una intensa llamarada cubrió el huracán, exterminando a los mosquitos, y dejando a la mujer mosquito anonadada.

Chica: Voy a eliminarte (apuntó con su mano que emitía una luz) quédate donde estás.

* * *

 _Estamos en vivo desde ciudad Metro, informamos a las personas aledañas a la ciudad de que se les pide una evacuación inmediata, se ha detectado una amenaza Nivel Tigre, un enjambre de mosquitos ha matado a casi todos los animales aledaños a la ciudad metro, y a algunas personas también, repito, se le pide a la ciudadanía evacuar, ya, amenaza nivel Tigre._

Might: ¿Mosquitos? y con un enjambre, suena complicado.

BrianDX: Nah, seguro que no es nada importante.

AnonimousReader98: no lo creo (Respondió) evacuaron toda la ciudad, no parece que se trate de simples mosquitos.

Jackobs-Snipper: Parece que si. No evacuarían la ciudad si solo fueran simples mosquitos.

sonikdc: ¡Ah, Chicos?

AnonimousReader98: ¿Que pasa, sonikdc? (Preguntó a la chica)

Ella apuntó a la calle vacía ... que resultó no estar tan vacía, había un chico con una armadura, a su lado, una chica castaña con puntas moradas y un suéter del mismo color, así como un chico castaño con ropa deportiva.

sonikdc: ¡Oigan! ¿se perdieron?

Chica: No, recibimos una carta que nos llamó a este lugar, me reuní con los chicos en medio de la evacuación, pero parecía importante.

BrianDX: un momento, a ustedes 2 los conozco (Señaló a los castaños) Eres Mathiloud y AnnieSM14, Ustedes 2 son autores reconocidos en Wattpad, además de artistas destacados.

Jackobs-Snipper: Y El Caballero de las Antorchas, menuda coincidencia de verte junto a ellos.

Caballero: Bueno, Mathiloud y yo somos compatriotas.

Pero entonces, el temblor provocado por una explosión se escuchó.

Slash: miren (señaló) hay humo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud. Los hermanos regresaron a actividades diarias, Lori, Luna, Lana y Lincoln fueron a regar, Lincoln y Lori se encargaron del jardín, Mientras que Luan y Lana de las ventanas que tenían macetas puestas. Lisa se quedó viendo las cuentas con ayuda de Lola y Lucy, Lynn fue a arreglar el baño. Y Leni fue a hacer las camas y trapear.

Alexander: Leni, ¿quieren que las ayudemos? (se ofreció)

Leni: Bueno, si tu quieres. (Respondió con desinterés.)

Alexander: Bien, deja que ayude con los muebles.

Leni: Ten cuidado ¿si? (Pidió) mejor no quiebres los platos, es difícil buscar réplicas de los que nos gusta usar.

Alexander: De ... de acuerdo.

Pudo decirle algo más tierno, pero como era una versión que no lo conocía, podría tomarlo como un acoso, o peor, que por ende, le propinara un puño, siendo capaces de derrotar a lo que fuera de un solo golpe esta versión de los Loud, ciertamente el Bosnio no quisiera tener que recibir un golpe de ellos, y menos de la chica que amaba, más cuando tenía tan fuerza ella.

No dijo más y comenzó a barrer también y desempolvar los muebles.

Mientras Lori estaba regando el jardín...

Mosquito: (Zumbido)

Entonces se puso en la mano de la rubia.

Lori: ... (Levanta su otra mano y con ella)

 **PAM**! Le dio un manotazo al mosquito.

Mosquito: (Sigue volando)

El insecto siguió volando, hasta que llegó a la mano de Luna, que estaba regando.

Luna: ... (Levanta lentamente su otra mano y entonces)

 **PAM**! También le dio un manotazo, esperando haberlo matado.

* * *

 _Sam: Analizando, cada vez llegan más mosquitos._

* * *

 **PAM!**

Se ve a Lola de frente con los manos juntas, había intentado aplastar a un mosquito que también empezaba a molestarla.

Lola: Te tengo.

(Zumbido de mosquito)

Resulta que habían un puñado de mosquitos se había metido a la casa, y convenientemente, comenzaron a volar alrededor o cerca de cada Loud, haciendo que estos apretaran los dientes de frustración.

Loud: (Cada uno independiente) (Entre dientes) Maldito mosquito ...

 _ **PAM!**_

 _ **PAM!**_

 _ **PAM!**_

Los Louds comenzaron a intentar aplastar a los mosquitos con sus manos en toda la casa, pero sin resultados, además de causar pequeñas ráfagas de viento cada vez que juntaban sus manos con fuerza. Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Leni y Lucy intentaban aplastar a los mosquitos de adentro, las otras afuera, y Lily, seguía haciendo lagartijas mientras seguía goteando gotas de color amarillo de su cabello que era rubio por las puntas, pero blanco por la raíz.

Santiago: ¿Que están haciendo?

RCurrent: Se las están viendo con unos mosquitos, al parecer lo único que sus puños no pueden rematar de un golpe.

J. Nagera: Ja ja ja, igual que Saitama en el segundo capítulo, ¿no?

RCurrent: Absolutamente.

Y los autores rieron.

MontanaHatsune92: Je je, bueno, si yo fuera ellos usaría insecticida para matarlos.

Alexander: Oigan, creo que deberían mirar allá.

El bosnio señaló a un lado de la ciudad, en el áire se veían enjambres de mosquitos acumulándose en dirección al lugar que Alexander señaló, al parecer algo estaba pasando.


End file.
